Vivendo por Hoje
by Pietra Coldani
Summary: Karen começa a perceber que sente algo mais por Grace e decide arriscar. Grace/Karen. Oneshot.


**Vivendo por Hoje**

_Will & Grace e suas personagens pertencem ao David Kohan e Max Mutchnick._

_Karen/Grace. Oneshot._

- Karen, se importaria de ficar até mais tarde no escritório hoje? Preciso de ajuda com alguns projetos. - Grace estava tensa, respirou fundo umas 3 vezes durante as frases.

- Claro, querida. Desde que eu não tenha que fazer nada... - Karen respondia à Grace, enquanto folheava algumas revistas.

Algumas horas se passaram e Grace terminou seu projeto. Começaram a arrumar as coisas para ir embora e, enquanto isso, Karen fazia algumas brincadeiras com a amiga.

Karen terminou de arrumar sua parte e ficou observando como Grace era desajeitada. Ria sozinha, balançava a cabeça, encostada num canto da sala.

Por um minuto, parou. Ficou séria, endireitou as costas e olhou para Grace, que já estava pronta para ir embora.

- Vamos? - Grace repetiu algumas vezes até ouvir um _"oh, claro" _de Karen.

Foram para casa no carro de Grace. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, enquanto Tom Waits tocava no rádio.

- Você não adora essa música?! - Grace fechou os olhos e começou a cantar.

_"...And in that house there's a woman_

_And in that woman there's a hart I love..."_

Grace encostou o carro. Tinham chegado no condomínio onde Karen morava.

- Chegamos. Nos vemos amanhã? - Um silêncio tomou conta de Karen por alguns segundos, até Grace chamar seu nome. Ia repetí-lo, mas antes mesmo de começar a chamá-la, sentiu seus lábios selados pelos lábios da mulher que nunca demonstraria sentimento algum, mas com um beijo mostrou que não é feita de pedra, como muitos pensam. Sentiu um arrepio, sentiu seus lábios queimarem, as mãos de Karen tocavam cada parte do seu corpo, subindo para seu cabelo. E então parou. Karen soltou os cachos ruivos e saiu do carro.

_"O que eu fiz?! Deus, o que eu acabei de fazer?!"_

Ela tremia, mal conseguia apertar o botão do elevador, ficou alguns minutos para achar suas chaves.

Enquanto isso, Grace não tinha movido o carro. Não entendeu o que tinha acontecido e tinha medo de perguntar. Também tremia. Ficou parada até decidir o que faria, querendo ou não, aquele beijo mexeu com ela - mexeria com qualquer um, se fosse beijado como Grace foi.

Grace dormiu mal naquela noite. Karen nem dormiu.

Grace acalmava à si mesma, amanhã conversaria com Karen. Karen fazia mil perguntas à si mesma - _"Vou trabalhar amanhã? O que ela pensou sobre tudo isso? E o pior... Stan. Não o amo, amo Grace, mas não posso simplesmente deixá-lo!"_.

Até o amanhecer, Karen ja tinha respondido suas próprias perguntas umas 100 vezes e tinha uma resposta certa para cada uma. Não largaria Stan, iria trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido e diria que foi apenas uma brincadeira. Ririam juntas - ela poderia observar Grace sorrindo - e as duas seguiriam com seu trabalho e amizade. Era o plano perfeito!

- Olá, Grace. Espero que tenha descansado, tivemos um longo dia ontem. - Falava sorrindo, enquanto sentava em sua mesa.

- Karen, sobre ontem a noite... eu fiquei pensando por horas sobre o que aconteceu e...

Karen interrompeu:

- Haha, devia ver sua cara ontem. Não creio que levou a séri...

- Eu te amo! - falou num tom baixo, com os olhos fechados, sentindo que estava fazendo algo errado. Depois de uma longa pausa, continuou - Acha que te contratei pelo seu currículo e suas habilidades?! Por favor... Eu sabia que talvez nunca tivesse uma chance, mas tinha que tê-la por perto. Mesmo que tenha sido só uma brincadeira da sua parte, eu não vou continuar com isso entalado, preso dentro de mim.

Grace saiu andando, mas Karen a puxou e disse:

- Não foi uma brincadeira.

Soltou o braço de Grace e pegou em sua mão, enquanto dizia _"eu também te amo"_, num tom calmo e verdadeiro.

Tocava os lábios de Grace com a ponta dos dedos, e então tocava seu cabelo. Colocou a outra mão em sua cintura. A beijou. Desta vez era mais intenso, se sentiam seguras, se sentiam bem. Desta vez era recíproco.

Se tocavam, se abraçavam, riam e voltavam a se beijar.

Aquilo não duraria para sempre e elas sabiam disso, mas se arrependeriam para sempre se não aproveitassem o momento.

Não sabiam o que aconteceria dali pra frente, nem queriam saber. Tinham que viver o hoje.

No final do dia, se despediram com um breve beijo.

- Nos vemos amanhã.

Karen sorriu.

- Com certeza.


End file.
